


Laughing Affect

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Free!
Genre: !chubby reader, Aged-Up Character(s), Chubby, Chubby Reader, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Laughing Gas, Shy Nanase Haruka, chubby reader insert, free X reader, free! x reader, laughing, shy reader, stressed out makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: It was a relaxing weekend until your friend Makoto called you to come over.[A Chubby Reader One-shot] [This is a commission piece]
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Reader, Tachibana Makoto/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Laughing Affect

"What the hell are you talking about Makoto?"

The brunette swimmer sighed before he started to explain everything again, but this time you could actually understand him. You were relaxing at home, it was the weekend, nothing to do but whatever you wanted, but a phone call from Makoto brought that all to a halt.

It made you confused at first because Makoto was blubbering about something, you only caught a few words.

"Laughing gas?!" Your brow rose up sharply, perplexed and honestly a little taken aback at what he was telling you. Apparently there was some riot or protest going on downtown where Haru was shopping for groceries and someone was throwing what they thought was tear gas cans, but it turned out to be filled with laughing gas, and now the usually stoic and quiet man was laughing his ass off over nothing and you could hear him in the background.

"I know, it's crazy, but I'm calling because I need you to come and look after him." You were about to interrupt, but he kept going. "I have to go and take Ren and Ran to their soccer practice and I don't want to leave Haru here like this alone." It was silent on the line as you took in his words, the only thing was Haru's uncontrollable laughter coming from somewhere in his house.

"I-I guess I can."

Makoto let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you (Y/N)! No need to worry, he's totally out of it so just make sure he doesn't do anything crazy. I don't even think he knows I'm here to be honest."

You rubbed your temples before making your way to your bedroom to change out of your comfy sweats to something more suitable.

"Not a problem Makoto, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"You're a lifesaver (Y/N)." Saying your goodbyes, you hung up the phone and let out a sigh. This was not how you imagined your weekend going. At all. Shaking your head, you shuffled through your dresser and pulling out jeans and a big soft sweater, your favorite actually. Quickly changing into the comfy clothes, you made sure you had everything before walking out and locking up your house.

Trekking to Haru's place, you were more than aware of the looks you were getting, you always got them, but it never bothered you, well, not anymore at least. You were a bigger girl compared to many around you. You didn't think much about it, you're confident and you know you're beautiful. People are just narrow minded is all. Continuing your trek to Haru's house, you made a quick stop at the convenient store to grab your guys' favorite snacks and drinks. I'm sure after this whole laughing gas issue, he'd be grateful for the snacks.

\--

Before you could even make it to the door, you could hear what you could only guess to be Haru's hysterical laughter. Hearing it over the phone versus hearing it in person were two different things and it took you aback. The swimmer was usually very stoic and neutral when it came to emotions and hearing that laughter was so odd. Shaking your head, you sharply knocked on the door as the pattering of footsteps could be heard.

With a few noises and clanks, the door opened as Makoto's radiant smile came into view. "Thank you so much (Y/N), really!" He ushered you into the house, you took off your jacket and shoes leaving them by the front door as usual. The house became somewhat quiet, the only noises being made were the now softer giggling coming from the living room.

"As you can hear it's coming down, now he's at a quiet giggle, but he's still really out of it, I'll give you a call once their Soccer practice is done." Giving a nod, he gave you a quick hug before dashing out the door. Sighing, you locked the front door not taking any chances for a doped up Haru to run around the streets, giggling like the Joker.

Before you could turn around, arms wrapped around your soft middle, pulling you flush against a hard chest as Haru's soft giggles invade your ear; feeling him hide his face in the crook of your neck. His hands started to gently stroke your bulging tummy making heat rise to your round cheeks.

Haru never touched you like this before; he never really expressed much emotion around anyone and having him touch you like this now was hard to fathom.

Letting out a few giggles, he mumbled into your neck, "You're so soft...just like (Y/N)." Your body went stiff at mention of your name falling from his mouth. Haru's giggles brought you back to reality as he continued on. "You should meet (Y/N), she's great."

Before you could answer him, he started to pull you into the living room, letting out random laughs or giggles along the way before plopping onto the couch, pulling you to sit next to him on the soft piece of furniture. Once more, his arms were wrapped around your softness, head on your shoulder too.

He didn't say anything further, just laughed. You gulped as your mind went to what he said a few moments ago. You had to know more, what did Haru really think about you? Was it wrong to ask him when he clearly didn't know it was you that was looking after him at the moment? Yes, of course. However, if you didn't find out now, you probably never would.

"S-So, do you like this (Y/N)?"

He just laughed for a moment, his hand coming down to caress your leg, the touch sending jolts down your spine. Even in his doped-up state, his touch was still soft and delicate. "You remind me of her." He continued to stroke your leg, looking at you with a glazed over expression. You weren't sure if it was the laughing gas effect, or something...something else?

Before you could question Haru's gaze, he began to speak about you once more. "She's so nice and caring and," He stopped to give a few quick chuckles. "She's so cute without even trying, her smile makes everything better...I want to tell her how I feel, but I can't." His chuckles turned into short scoffs, a frown forming on his face for the first time since you've been there.

"Well, how do you feel about her?"

His smile returned as he gave a particular loud laugh, which startled you a bit, your chubby hand placing itself over your now racing heart.

"I love her! I've loved her for years, but I can't tell her." Your eyebrow quirked up at his words. With your head tilted, you simply asked, "Why not?"

"She won't return my feelings..." He trailed off, not really saying anything else.

He was completely wrong in what he said. You've actually developed a really strong crush on the lithe swimmer. As much as you wanted to deny your bubbling feelings, as the years went on, you just couldn't and you pretty much knew it would be a one-sided love, but now, his words really changed everything. You would return his feelings in a heartbeat if only you knew about it and honestly you never picked up on any feelings, he would have for you. Of course, you could've always had them fly over your head if he ever did show signs.

"Have you shown her that you loved her?"

Your words brought Haru out of whatever other funk he was going through, his gaze settling back on your form once more. Letting out a small giggle he shook his head. "I haven't, but I feel like anything I try to do for her won't be enough, she deserves the world." His words made heat rise to your round cheeks.

You deserve the world? Those were words you never expected anyone to say in your life. Your adoration for Haru just grew tenfold at his confession.

"M-Maybe you can start showing her your feelings, if she's as great as you say, I'm sure she'll accept any show of love from you." You spoke your true feelings to him, even though he wasn't fully there, but it was a start at least.

"I could..." Trailing off, Haru gazed at you again, hands cupping your heated, round cheeks. "She has soft cheeks like yours...your lips look plump like hers too..." He started to lean toward you, his lips coming closer to yours, you could feel your eyes flutter shut, before they shot open. Your lovesick mind remembering that Haru was still under the effects of that damn laughing gas. You couldn't take advantage of him like this, that was taking it too far. Haru's eyes had fluttered shut, still leaning in until you gently pushed him away even though it hurt you greatly to do such a thing.

"I'm glad I remind you of her, but don't you want to kiss her? Save that kiss for her, not me." You gulped after saying those words. No matter how much you wanted to kiss him, you'd wait until he was in his right state of mind.

A string of giggles escaped him as he nodded, scooting away from you a bit, leaving some space between you two still seated on the couch. "I'm sorry, you're right, you just remind me of her...I'll save everything for (Y/N)." Smiling at the still out of it swimmer next to you, you gave a sigh as a blanket of silence fell upon you both. Soon, soft snores filled the room, your eyes shifted and landed on a sleeping Haru; head leaned back onto the soft back end of the couch and arms limp at his sides.

A soft smile tugged at your lips seeing him like this. Getting up from the couch, you grabbed a soft looking blanket that was thrown over the back of a chair nearby and placed it over the tired swimmer so he wouldn't get cold as he slept.

Without much to do, you settled into the chair where you grabbed the blanket so as to not disturb Haru on the couch. You distracted yourself by browsing on your phone, checking all the various social media you had installed, but of course you weren't really paying attention to what was on your screen. Haru's words kept replaying on loop in your head, the way he spoke about you, it was like something from some romantic comedy; the guy confessing his love to the girl he loved under some goofy circumstances and in this instance, having him under effects of laughing gas was totally a viable circumstance indeed.

You scoffed at the situation, of course the one time in your life when a guy confesses his true feelings for you, he's not even fully there. I mean, you didn't expect anything drastic or overly romantic like some Disney movie, but come on! Shaking your head, you just smiled at a sleeping Haru as you could slowly feel your eyes flutter close as you settled into the softness of the chair, sleep enveloping you.

\--

A shaking motion jolted you awake as your eyes shifted around you looking for the source of the shaking. Your eyes locked onto Haru's. You could feel your breath catch in your throat as his eyes softened a bit looking at you.

"I hope you know, you snore in your sleep."

You chuckled at his monotone words, but the next words made you stop your carefree laughter. "It's cute." Was he still under the laughing gas? You waited a few moments, nothing but silence in the air. No laughs, giggles or...anything.

"Makoto told me what happened, sorry you had to watch me." You waved him off as you got up from the chair, raising your limbs and stretching them into the air, hearing satisfying pops of your joints.

"It wasn't a problem, at least you're okay now...right?" You looked him over, spending a moment longer staring into his eyes and seeing no sign of a glazed over expression in them.

"I'm fine now, thank you (Y/N)." Before you could respond, large, warm hands enveloped themselves around you, gliding up your back and before you could comprehend what was happening, Haru was hugging you. Not giving it much thought, you hugged him back, it was nice to have this kind of contact with him, it felt natural to you.

"I had a dream while I was under that gas," He started to say this as your eyes bulged at his words. You were glad you both were still hugging so he couldn't see your expression. Haru pulled away from the hug softly and kept eye contact with you, hands keeping a gentle grip on your shoulders. "It made me realize that I need to tell you how I feel about you." You could see the start of a blush forming on his face. "I...I love you (Y/N). I have for years, I just didn't think I was good enough for you...you deserve so much and I don't thi-."

You couldn't help it, but you quickly pressed your lips to his, promptly shutting him up, your arms snaking around him to pull him closer to you. Groaning into the kiss, he ran his hands down the expanse of your soft body, gripping your full hips and keeping you flush against him. When air became an issue, both of you pulled away; panting and smiling.

"I love you too Haru."

The swimmer only grinned at you and pulled you into another passion filled kiss, wanting to show you how much he loved you through his actions. You fully accepted this and planned to tell him soon that he said plenty a few hours ago, but right now, your kisses did the talking.


End file.
